Differences
by Kabbage Kat
Summary: Axel and Roxas: practically polar opposites. So, how is it that they get along? Well... AkuRoku. Oneshot. I apologize for the title. REVAMPED


**Differences by KabbageKat**

**Disclaimer: I owned Kingdom Hearts once. Then I woke up and it was all a glorious dream... -gets slapped for cheesiness-**

_**Edit: I've re-written this fic because... I'm doing that with all o' mah fics. They suck. Big time. Therefore, I hope to make them a little more tolerable than they were.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas and Axel.

The former was young, but a teenager, a _child_ compared to his partner. The latter was far older, past the legal limit, in fact.

The former acted the latter's age, the latter the former's.

_Axel was wriggling in his chair from boredom, causing squeaking protests to come from the wood._

"_Axel," his young blond companion started serenely (albeit slightly frustrated), eyebrow twitching as he marked his place in the book he was in the midst of reading. "Can't you find something else to do? Something _quiet_?"_

"_But Roxaaaaas-" the fiery redhead began to complain, but was abruptly cutoff._

"_Stop whining, you delinquent."_

The former was stern and unusually quiet for his age. The latter's mouth never seemed to stop moving.

"_But then _he_ said-"_

"_Axel, can you just stop talking for, like, one second?!"_

The former was usually serious in attitude. The latter was anything but.

"_I can't do this!" cried the blond. "It's too hard!"_

"_That's what she said!" the crimson spiked man practically yelled, proceeding to collapse into a fit of (manly) giggles. The blond simply turned and walked away in a huff._

The former was short, unnaturally so. The latter could be described as a skyscraper by some (namely the former).

_Roxas desperately jumped for his goal on the uppermost shelf. Grunting with his effort, his face screwed into a scowl as he tried to come up with a plan._

"_Need help, Roxie?"_

_Axel simply walked over and, by barely lifting his arm, grabbed the blond's desire, holding it above the younger's head._

_Roxas glared._

One could think of their relationship as a Venn diagram, of sorts. The massive differences, and then the very, very few but significant similarities.

The former and latter both had a great and usually unseen determination.

_The two sat across each other, Indian style, staring intensely into each other's eyes. Not exactly a scene one imagines when the term "lovers" comes to mind._

_How this staring contest had started was anyone's guess, but it was most certainly not going to end soon. Little tears could be seen gathering in both of their eyes, strained from the effort of not blinking for a ridiculous amount of time._

_  
This had been going on for at least ten minutes now._

"_I am _not_ going to lose," Axel sneered through gritted teeth._

"_Well, neither am I," Roxas replied gratingly._

_And it continued like that for another ten minutes, proceeded by an unearthly amount of crashing and yelling afterwards._

"_I won, I won! You totally blinked!"_

"_Did not!"_

But if one were to ask the former why he loved the latter (and somehow get back unscathed), they would be quickly dismissed after hearing this:

"_I just do."_

And if one were to then ask the latter why he loved the former, they would get this in reply:

"_'Cause I said so."_

Therefore, their love remains a mystery. A perverted, sarcastic, slapstick, angry mystery.

"Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"…I'm not in the mood, Axel."

Cue the crashing and half-hearted protests coming from their room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Well, there you go. This did not come out quite how I wished it to, but I think it's okay in a way... Maybe if you squint a little?**

_**Edit: It's not too different from the original, just a... little better. I think I made Axel too... Demyx-y, though.**_

_**I hope it was better this time~ Review, por favor?**_


End file.
